


Competitive writers

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Writer AU, Writer!Sam, writer!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from deanwinchesterisasexybastard: Lucifer is a jaded writer, Sam is an up and comer, and they are both nominated for a book award (think Pulitzer or Geller) Sparks and clothes fly when they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive writers

"And the two nominees are…Sam Winchester and Lucifer Milton!" The voice announced. Both of the writers had known for awhile the other nominee’s name, yet this was the first time they’d met one another. As soon as their eyes met, something sparked. At that moment, they didn’t know exactly what it was.

-

"Sam! Sam, right?" Lucifer caught up to the taller man, who towered over him.

"Hi, yeah?" Sam smiled warmly at him. His face…really didn’t match his body. His face was like a ray of sunshine or a puppy while his body was like that of a Greek god or something like that. Lucifer gawked for a minute, before he smiled.

"First off, may the best man win." He offered Sam a hand. Sam took his hand and shook firmly. "Second…wanna get some dinner or something?"


End file.
